Angry Birds- Bat Style
by weehoodle
Summary: One night in the Wayne Manor, Bruce is awoken to what seems to him a silly thing...


**A/N: My first REAL story as people call it, feel free to criticize... But no flames please. **

"Father... Father!"

A sharp prod shook the sleeping Bat out of his dreams. What, or who more specifically, would dare wake him up after the night he had? Joker coordinated _another_ breakout at Arkham, effectively releasing every single nut job and villain from inside and of course it had to be the day that Dick came over to visit the 'Bat family' as Wally so liked to call them. So unfortunately for him, he had to fight off all the sickos and put them back into Arkham. All before Dick got home from Bludhaven.

"Tt. FATHER!"

Oh happy day, Damian. This was going to be... Interesting.

"Damian?"

Bruce sat up wearily, as he frowned at the boy standing stoically on his bed.

"I see I have successfully awoken you. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to prying your eyes open."

Bruce put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Did you need something? I really would like to be able to sleep without someone, crazy or otherwise, interrupting it."

"I cannot figure out how Drake does it. His score is only two thousand points ahead."

The longtime billionaire stared at his son in utter confusion. What could he be talking about? And was it important enough to wake him up out of his blissful sleep?

"Start over. What are you talking about?"

"Angry Birds. The friends version, though I don't know why they call it that, I wish to beat Drake for answers."

Bruce was, unfortunately for him, starting to wake up and he barely registered what Damian had told him. He woke him up... for a game. Joy.

"So... You're standing on my bed because?..."

Damian looked down at his father and jumped off the bed, to show him the phone he was holding.

"See? This infernal game is raking on my nerves. Drake has the upper hand and I have tried sending threats to the developer, but that only resulted in having to mask our signal from the authorities."

Bruce blinked several times in response and he took the phone from Damian to inspect the score.

"Have you made sure his score is legit?"

"More than six times, Father."

"Tried hacking his phone?"

"His firewalls are too strong. I attempted to delete his Account, but there was some sort of trap and it locked me out for five hours."

The playboy stared at the phone for a few more seconds before sliding over, he patted lightly with his hand for Damian to hop on the bed.

Damian looked slightly conflicted, before climbing into the bed next to his Father and mentor.

"We're going to kick his butt."

"As it should be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some many hours later...<strong>_

Outside you could see that dawn had already come and the sun was halfway up in the sky. Nine AM was an unusual time for Master's Bruce and Damian not to be up yet, they were some of the first ones up in the morning. They stayed up late, but still found energy to wake up early to go to work and school. _Master Damian is lucky it is a Saturday._ And that was the only reason Alfred had neglected to wake both of them up yet. Master's Tim, Dick and even Jason, were in the kitchen eating breakfast already, so he now assumed was a safe time to wake them. All he had to do was pray that the three eldest didn't try to kill each other whilst he was getting the other two up. Once he climbed the curving and swirling stairs to the second story, Alfred decided to get Damian up first. As he strode to his door, he briskly knocked on it six times._  
><em>

"Master Damian? Your breakfast is ready."

After he heard no reply for quite some time, he tried again. Still, no answer. "Master Damian, I am going to open the door now." Alfred turned the door handle and pushed the door open enough see he could poke his head in. "Master-oh." Alfred opened the door widely, so he could see the room. Damian in fact was not in his bed sleeping, it appeared he wasn't in the room at all. Alfred let out a frustrated huff, he had talked to an empty room, and Dick, Jason and Tim did not need to be alone for this long. Maybe he went to seek solace with Master Bruce after a nightmare? Alfred straightened himself and walked down to the opposite end of the hallway, past all the decor of paintings and armor. As he approached Master Bruce's door, he heard what sounded like two people talking quietly and bird noises. Alfred was just about to knock on the door, when he heard an excited shout.

"Yes! We are Victorious! After many hours of toil and sling shots, we have prevailed!"

Alfred opened the door silently to the sight of a bedraggled pair of people. Bruce and Damian both had huge bags under their eyes and Damian was standing on top of the bed with his fist in the air, as if he had just won first place in an elaborate contest. Master Bruce had a grand smile on his face, though the pair looked like they had gone through a hurricane. Master Bruce was missing a sock and his blankets and pillows lay forgotten on the floor, Damian's night-shirt was only on one arm and his hair was spiked up in an unruly manner. Alfred cleared his throat half in amusement and half in seriousness.

"Will you two be joining us for breakfast? It has already been prepared."

Both Damian and the Dark Knight snapped to attention when Alfred spoke. Bruce looked slightly sheepish, while Damian was still standing on the bed as if he had just climbed Mt. Everest.

"I will, Pennyworth. I need to tell Drake about my victory anyway."

With that Damian hopped off the bed and left the room, to let his Father explain what had gone down.

"May I ask, what in the world were you doing?"


End file.
